


Gladiators: Twisting Fate

by Tauren_Priest



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Fights, M/M, Sex, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tauren_Priest/pseuds/Tauren_Priest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two top class gladiators, one epic battle to celebrate enthronement of King Carson.<br/>The judgement will decide the fate of loser.</p><p>Idea came from a comic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came a very interesting comic, but I am not going to tell you until the last chapter, not to spoil the plot.
> 
> Firstly, I don't own any of the characters or the comic, :]  
> I hope you enjoy the fiction.

Gladiators, warriors who slaughter each other to entertain nobles, governors and public. It was not a choice, gladiators are bind by contracts, their lives are on the hands of their owners until they have enough money to buy back their freedom.

 

* * *

 

 

"Three millions gold coins plus the price of your contract, if you win." Usher needs to make this fight happen, "All you need is to sign and take the fight."

 

"Three millions!?" Adam was shocked by the amount, prize money exceeds ten thousands is rare, Adam thought Usher was kidding.

 

"Yup. The prize money is same for both of you."

 

The prize money usually serves as the scale of risk.

 

"Blake Shelton, only he can worth that amount." Adam knew it, it was not a fight, it was a gamble of life.

 

Blake Shelton, also known as the Tauren, the southern giant that can beat fully armored contenders with his bare hands, he can swing his great sword agilely as if it weights like feather. A fearsome monster who possessed the power of Hercules, his swing can cut off the metal easily, not even finest armor crafted by Roman craftsman can stand his strike.

 

"Just imagine what you can do with the prize money. Freedom, big houses, ladies." Usher tried his best to persuade Adam to take the fight, Blake already agreed.

 

Usher need this fight more than anyone, he need to offer this as a gift to celebrate the great Carson Daly's enthronement.

 

"No way, I'll die if I fight him." Adam knew about Blake, he watched his fights. Blake was not as brutal as the audiences see, Blake aimed weak spots to hit, but not towards deadly vital veins and arteries. Blake tried to spare his opponents' lives.

 

However, this fight should be different, two undefeated warriors clash to celebrate new king enthronement. The king will very likely to demand blood.

 

"You are the 'Assassin'. You can survive it, trust me." Usher urged Adam to sign.

 

Adam Levine, the Assassin, duel wear rogue who master the art of swords and daggers. Move like shadow and stab like cobra, people described Adam as a living reaper.

 

"Take the fight or I directly buy your contract and make you fight without prize money." Usher stopped playing nice.

 

"Fine," Adam signed the agreement unwillingly, "Fuck you."

* * *

 

 

Weeks past, Adam couldn't sleep the night before his battle, this might be the last night of his life.

 

He checked his weapons for the one last time, silver daggers and dual swords sharpened, slightly polished his iron shoulder pad.

 

The armor needed to be light but strong enough to protect him. Ironically, there are regulations for their armors, no upper body protection is allowed except one of their shoulder to forearm. Audiences love to see naked man killing each other, Adam never liked the way people look at his body, he felt like being visually raped every time he fights.

 

Wandering through the city, he came to the rural part of city side. The forest was his childhood playground, playing in the Verdantis river, watching stars and picking herbs.

 

Around mid-night, Adam arrived the Verdantis river, a wide and swallow river with a huge rock located in the middle of it.

 

Still same as before, moonlight reflects on the surface, water flows slowly washing fallen leaf and petal away.

 

Adam undressed himself and stepped into the river, the water level was on his waist. He bathed with the water the way he used to.

 

Picked up rocks in the river bank, he threw them to the huge rock in the middle of river, as if he was throwing daggers.

 

One of the rocks shot to the top and bounced to another side of river.

 

"Owchh!"

 

Adam waded forward and apologized, "I'm sorry, I thought I was the only one herrr……" Speechless when Adam saw the man.

 

He was huge like giant, the moonlight emphasized the masculinity of the man as the shadow indicated the curve of his muscles.

 

His mixture of grey and brown hairs slides back like lion, with a little amount of stubble along his jaw. The face was familiar, Adam saw he before, but where?

 

"Blake!?"

 

"Huhh oh ho, never thought I can see ya here." Blake chucked when he approached him.

 

Adam should raise his guard, throw another rock to his head and escape from Blake as fast as he could, but the friendly gesture of Blake looked sincere, somehow Adam just stood there and let Blake came to him.

 

"Blake Shelton, nice to meet ya." The giant introduced himself formally and embraced the smaller man.

 

Adam freeze instantly, not because he feared that Blake might finish him here, but he concerned the fact that they were both naked. The hugging involved body part touching which made Adam blushed, tried not to peek at Blake's size.

 

"I'm sorry, I thought no one was here."

 

"Ya said it twice." Blake slapped Adam's back the way friends do. "Couldn’t sleep, aren't ya? Nervous?"

 

Blake sat down and dragged Adam, they sat side by side, they leaned on the huge rock. Adam didn't know why he followed suit or not attack Blake, he was too nice and not pretentious, nothing like the way they fight in the arena.

 

"Yes, of cause. You'll kill me tomorrow. I was a fool to take the fight." Adam looked up on the sky, the stars were beautiful, he never realized that before.

 

"Ha, I don't know, we haven't fight yet. I'm scared too, ya know." Blake laughed when he turned to the smaller man. "They said ya were professional assassin."

 

"No, they made it up. I'm good with dagger and herbs, that's all. I wanted to be a healer when I was young, I learnt a lots about potion making and treating diseases and wounds." Adam had no idea why he was telling so much to Blake, maybe it didn't matter for a man who would die soon.

 

Blake was concentrated, gaze fixed on Adam, he was really listening and interested in Adam's past.

 

"But then, the civil war destroyed my family, I was captured and sold to Cee Lo. Eventually, I became gladiator." Every gladiator has a reason to sell the soul to the arena, slavery, poverty or simply blood thirsty.

 

* * *

 

 

"I did it for my nephew, he was sick. Me and my sister seek help from several healers, they all said his disease could not be cure without money."

 

Adam likes his accent, typical southern man. He relaxed his head on the rock, wondered this encounter might be different if they aren't going to fight each other.

 

"The situation worsened one day, the healer from Darenor said snow lily can keep him alive, but I was just a blacksmith." Blake gritted his teeth.

 

"There was no way that commoner can gain access to snow lily." Adam already understood what disease Blake's nephew got and the cost of healing. "That's the reason you sold yourself."

 

The disease can be cure, but it required Talador Orchid, a herb that cost million gold coin. "You take the fight for the Orchid, right?"

 

Blake just nodded and sighed. He could be a great father, a family man who willing to risk his life to take cares of the family.

 

"You are same as I imagined." Adam said, eyes turned away from Blake.

 

"Humm?" The big guy leaned to Adam, the barrier of stranger did not exist between them, Blake felt linked up with Adam spiritually.

 

"You are kind, care for others. You never aimed to strike people's neck or heart." Adam heard Blake chucked again.

 

"Wow, ya knew me. I never wanted to kill others, I did whatever it takes to spare their lives." Blake was serious, Adam could see Blake’s heart of gold. He hated how the system of gladiator twisted man like Blake into killing machine.

 

Adam could see tears dropped from the big guy's eyes, he swiped them with his thumb, "It is not your fault, you are not the one who decides the fate of them."

 

Adam let Blake's head rested on his shoulder, he tendered Blake's cheek with his palm while Blake was sobbing. The weak side of Blake's soul melted his heart, "I won't blame you, it was fine if you have to end me."

 

"Sorry, Adam. I'm sorry, you don't deserve it, none of us deserve it." Blake retrieved from Adam, inhaled deeply before he stood up and prepared to leave.

 

"Maybe none of us have to die tomorrow." Adam wished when they embraced before leaving the river.

 

No, it was impossible even Adam could not believe what he said moment ago. Top class gladiators fight for the new king, blood sacrifice is compulsory.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Six daggers, a pair of silver twin sword plus a few flasks of liquid, Adam still did not feel secure, regretted that he should bring more weapons.

 

When he stepped into the arena, the cheers and bright light only worsened his anxiety.

 

Blake was there, stood in the middle of arena like a champion, gazed at the Assassin when he came closer.

 

For one second, Adam saw Blake's gaze softened, showing his unwillingness to fight. Neither did Adam want to fight, he swear to God, if he defeat Blake, Adam would cure his nephew and take care of his family.

 

Blake shut his eyes, one hand untied his cloak and threw it aside. He wear nothing but a pair of sandals and a tiny piece of leather that covered his crotch. Armor? Blake didn't need any of these.

 

Adam dashed to Blake instantly when Usher signaled them to start, he lashed out with both his swords aimed to strike deep towards Blake’s neck.

 

A simple swing of great sword forced Adam to bounce off for a few steps, he must dodge the strike, Adam could feel the wave of wind generated by the strike. He would be cut into piece if Blake landed the strike solidly.

 

Blake leaned lower and charged toward the heeling gladiator, when Adam just landed the ground after avoiding previous strike, Blake attacked Adam with a strike of upward lunar motion.

 

'Damn.' No way that Adam could dodge again, both of his swords were flew off his palms while he tried to block Blake's attack.

 

Adam rolled back immediately, hurled two daggers at Blake at the very same moment.

 

The hurling daggers interrupted Blake’s motion, he was forced to block the dagger as the distance was too close.

 

The distraction gained Adam a few seconds to catch his breathes and prepare for fight back.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Fuck!"

 

Blake could not land a solid strike on Adam, the assassin slowly shortened the distance between them. Adam lashed out with a  set of slashing blows that brought him in and restrict Blake’s movement.

 

Close range battle was unfavorable for using great sword, Adam got the upper hand for a few minutes.

 

Blake could only block or dodge Adam's countless strikes, he got himself a few cut on his upper arms, Adam could have win the fight if he applied poisons on his dagger.

 

The daggers were just a few inches away from his throat, any successful stab of Adam could end him immediately.

 

Blake landed a kick in Adam's belly once he spotted the opportunity.

 

"Rarrrr!" It hurt. Adam was casted off from Blake, he threw his daggers to distract Blake subconsciously.

 

"Not this time, Adam." Blake simply shifted towards his right, he had to end Adam.

 

Adam was on the ground, gritted his teeth to stand the pain, rolled to his left as soon as he could. Fast enough to dodge the fatal blow Blake just delivered to the ground.

 

Untied the flasks on his waist, Adam threw towards Blake’s feet, the liquid reacted when the flasks were broken, smoke and dust were unleashed like explosion, covered the whole middle area of arena.

 

That was the real ability of the Assassin, there was no way that Blake could avoid his strike this time. The smoke flask would shock Blake, he must be trying not to breathe any gas. In fact, the flask only produces harmless gas. Adam threw his second last dagger to the shadow in the smoke, he then leaped into the chaos.

 

**Paaaannnnk!**

 

Adam heard the sound of his dagger blocked by Blake’s great sword, he found the location of his prey. A tall blur shadow, Adam won’t miss it this time.

 

Stealth to the back of Blake, Adam made his final strike, a flank attack to penetrate the giant’s heart.

 

Bleeding, Adam felt like his heart was bleeding when he strikes. He didn’t want to watch Blake fall, he like this big fellow, but he had to or he would be the one being kill.

 

Adam could not feel the strike literally, he struck air. The feeling of failure swelled instantly, his plan fail.

Blake was next to him, landed a solid punch to Adam’s jaw, sent him into the air. The Assassin hit the ground without ability to fight back.

 

When the smoke faded, Blake pointed Adam’s dagger to his throat. The fight ended, same as Adam expected.

 

The cheers and the yelling meant nothing for Blake, he saw Adam engulfed by despair, his body trembled under the pressure.

 

**'Kill him! Kill him! Just finish him! Kill him! Kill him! Kill him!'**

Cold blooded bastards, sick scums, Blake was pissed. He didn’t want to kill Adam, he couldn’t slide the sharp dagger along Adam's neck.

 

 _"It is not your fault, you are not the one who decides the fate of them.'"_ Last night conversation flashed across Blake's mind. 

 

Neither the audiences nor the king has the right to decide, Blake never been this fury before. Blake had a choice, he could choose whether Adam lives or not.

 

Prize money, freedom, contracts? Screw ya! I don’t give a shit. Blake would protect Adam, even if he would be arrested.

 

Blake left Adam, lumbered along the arena, gazed through the scolding audience. All of a sudden, he threw the dagger to a table of where nobles were siting. The screaming of frightened noblemen and exclamation of commoners were the only sounds emitted, they then kept silent watching Blake.

 

 **“Are ya not entertained?”** Blake roared to the audiences, opened up his arms. **“Are ya not entertained?”**

 

 **“Isn’t it why ya are here?”** Blake shouted, spat on the ground showing how he hated this sick spectacle. **“I won’t kill Adam!”**

 

Reckless or bravery, Adam couldn’t tell the difference, he wanted to live, but the confrontation of Blake would get them both executed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Blake Shelton," Usher gave signal to the guards, around eight to ten guards came out from each side of the entrance to arena, archers stood on the wall and surrounded Blake.

 

"It is not your choice, our king will decide whether Adam lives or dies."

 

Blake observed the numbers of archers, planning the best route to break through the guards and carry out Adam out of here.

 

Too risky, there was no possible solution to keep them alive.

 

"Don't even attempt it." Usher waved again, the number of archers doubled.

 

"Damg!" Blake cursed and kneeled beside Adam, their eyes met. Adam was smiling, Blake couldn't read his expression.

 

"You tried your best, that's good enough for me." Adam touched the back of Blake's palm.

 

* * *

 

 

The arena remained silent when their king stood up, they all knelt for their new king.

 

"My lord, thumb up, if you wish Adam to live. Thumb down, he dies." Usher said it humbly, letting the king to excise his power on people, letting people obey Carson. Usher was sure this could gain him better relationship with the king and royal family.

 

"So…… They do whatever I say?" Carson never watched gladiators fight before, too busy learning to be a king.

 

"Yes, my lord."

 

Carson raise his left hand, thumb and index finger connected and formed a hole, then he put up his right index finger going in and out of the hole.

 

"What the fuck!?" Blake scolded, this is madness. Carson could not possibly demand them to have sex, right? That was totally wrong.

 

"Fuck! Yes, fuck." Carson was serious, "Blake, fuck Adam or you both die."

 

Shocking, Usher was amused by the creativity of the king, a far more humiliating way to punish the loser, a public display of cruel reality.

 

In fact, Carson was kidding, testing how stupid the gladiators are, see whether they follow his command blindly.

 

* * *

 

 

Whatever it takes to save Adam, Blake would do anything not to kill him.

 

Blake slowly turned to Adam who just sat up on the ground, he didn't want to force Adam to have sex, but he had to. Blake couldn’t believe he just considered Carson’s demand, that was not the proper way to save Adam, not to mention Adam’s willingness.

 

"Adam, I'm sorry. I won't……" Blake was close to Adam, "I won't humiliate ya……"

 

Adam leaned even closer, their faces almost touch each other’s, "It's fine, I don't mind."

 

"No, Adam. Ya don't have to……" Blake was interrupted when Adam looked into his eyes, Blake liked the way Adam smiled, natural and warm.

 

"I don't mind if it is you, I want my first time to be you." Adam's cheeks turned rosy and shy when he said that.

 

Blake was stunned, his mind blanked for seconds.

 

Adam leaned forward, pressed his lips on Blake, arms hooked around Blake's strong and firm neck. Blake didn't kiss back, he was still in shock when Adam broke the kiss.

 

Adam feared if Blake did not want him, his brows knitted and bite his own lips waiting for Blake's respond, what if Blake rejects him?

 

"Ya like me?" Blake flushed when Adam nodded slightly. God, Adam was fucking gorgeous, handsome and sexy even for a man. Blake couldn't believe Adam desires him, he was thrilled.

 

"I want ya too, Adam." Blake pressed a deep kiss to Adam, he felt haven when Adam kissed back, Adam's lips were soft yet fleshy. He tasted blood in Adam's cavity, not knowing whether his lips bleed because of the kiss or the punch he gave to Adam earlier.

 

Adam leaned forward when Blake pulled him on Blake's tree trunk sized thighs.

 

Spread his cloak on the ground, Blake waited for Adam's final approval.

 

"Ya sure?"

 

"Blake, I want you." Adam untied his shoulder pad, threw it aside. "Please take me."

 

The words triggered Blake's reaction, his palm traced to Adam's leather shorts, he ripped open it and fully undressed Adam.

 

"I'll be as gentle as possible." Blake never has sex with a man before, but Adam was the most attractive human being he ever met.

 

"Tell me to stop if it hurts too much." Blake lower Adam on the cloak slowly, their gazes never turn away from each other. Adam's breathe hitched, one hand shifted to Blake's waist, untied the piece of leather on Blake's crotch, released Blake's clothed erection.

 

Adam whimpered looking at Blake's size, everything about Blake is big. Both his palms drew Blake lower for a passionate kiss, he felt secure underneath Blake, Blake's touches were warm and hot like sunlight against his skin.

 

Ruggedly handsome, Adam always admires Blake's own way of sexy, but he couldn't imagine having Blake enters him. His fingers tickled Blake's stubble, he loved the way Blake responded to his tendering.

 

"Just stop me if ya feel pain." Blake slowly pressed his length into Adam.

 

Adam gasped suddenly when the tip of his cock entered, it felt weird.

 

"Arrrggh. Aarr."Adam closed his eyes, moaned in pain while Blake only entered one third of his length. Blake was too big for him, the size wrecked him.

 

They were both inexperienced, absent of lubrication would cost more suffering.

 

Blake stopped immediately, "Sorry, babe. I'll take it out, I'll take it out."

 

His gaze was full of worries and cares, helped Adam to forget the feeling of pain.

 

"Please don't, Blake. I want it, I want you." Adam arched up for another kiss, fingers deeply rooted around Blake’s biceps. "Claim me, make me yours."

 

"Arrr." Blake groaned in respond, he was surprised by how needy Adam was. "Babe, I belong to ya."

 

The wall of Adam was dry and tight, Blake could only squeeze in little by little, but he felt so satisfying inside Adam, hot and warm like a fire place, Blake paused when Adam's body fully engulfed his length.

 

"Arrrraah." Adam moan unconsciously, he didn't feel like he owns his body anymore, he lost control of himself except feeling filled up by Blake in the ass. "Blake! Arrr."

 

"Just relax and breathe." Blake placed his palm on Adam's cheek, thumb rubbed his cheek slowly. So beautiful, Blake couldn’t believe anyone would even want to hurt Adam, Adam possessed the beauty of Apollo, voice of Siren and body of warrior.

 

"You are…… huge." Adam clenched their palms, signaled Blake to start. "I want more."

 

"Thank ya," Blake chuckled.

 

Blake drew out from Adam half of his length, plugged in with an even slower pace, letting Adam to get used to the pain.

 

Each thrust was slow and last like eternity, but Blake applied stronger force at the end of each, pounding deeper inside Adam, hip bones clashed towards Adam's.

 

Blake tasted the climax of physical pleasure, owning Adam's sweet tight hole. More importantly, Adam loved him back, he felt like a man when Adam needed him, felt belonged when Adam enjoyed him.

 

"Blake," It hurt Adam so much, contradictorily he felt equally comfortable. He felt Blake's cock tight coiled under his belly, he felt connected, not simply physical attachment, but he could felt Blake,they shared emotions, persistent cares and love.

 

He found the spot, the precise spot that drove Adam crazy, Blake kept on ramming that pushed Adam to the edge of orgasm. Blake groaned huskily, the view was overwhelming, driving Blake insane, made him fall into obsession of Adam. The handsome gladiator’s eyes widened, legs hooked tight around Blake’s waist, gaze was full of lust and desire, asking Blake to go deeper without the need to say it in words.

 

The process of powerful thrusting repeated until Adam was completely wrecked and exhausted. “Blake, arrrgh……. I’m coming.”

 

Blake looked down at Adam’s belly, Adam’s cock trembled hopelessly, begged for mercy to unleash what was inside. Blake smirked when he grabbed Adam’s erection, he didn’t even need to tease Adam, the gladiator fully surrendered to Blake. His huge palm went up and down gradually along the base to the tip. After a few strokes, Adam shot himself with hot cum, from belly to his chest.

 

“Babe,” Blake roared for the one last time when Adam milked him dry, load of hot fluid filled his body, Blake left his seed deep inside Adam. “Oh man.”

 

* * *

 

 

When Blake started to withdraw, Adam hooked his neck tight, leaned up to eliminate the distance between their lips and arched up his ass to draw Blake back inside him.

 

Blake chucked, Adam was outrageously adorable. Adam showed reluctant to release Blake, wanted him to stay using wet puppy dog eyes, he hanged his lips like a needy child.

 

“All right,” Blake kissed his forehead, pressed deep inside Adam again. “Only a few more minutes.”

 

Adam complained when Blake pulled out slowly, Blake blocked his mouth with lips and tongue.

 

* * *

 

 

Picked up Adam’s dagger, Blake cut a piece of his cloak. Wiping away the cum on Adam’s torso and his entrance, Blake kept smiling the whole time. He dressed himself after tying the cloak around Adam’s waist.

 

The dimples stole Adam’s attention, he suddenly realized he felt in love with the big fellow completely. Both physically and spiritually, Blake attracted him like magnet. If not since the first moment he saw him behind the rock, then soon during the intimate conversation when they huddled in the river. “I love you, Blake.”

 

“I love ya too.” Blake sealed the promise deeply with a kiss, one arm shifted to Adam’s knees, another under his shoulder, lifted Adam up from the ground as if Adam was his bride.

 

Blake carried Adam away, paraded to the exit without breaking their eyes contact.

 

“Any plan for tonight? I know there is a cozy restaurant downtown.” Adam suggested.

 

* * *

 

 

The gladiators completely ignored the presence of audience once they started kissing, the fight was exciting, but the sex scene after the fight was far more entertaining than any of the fights.

 

Audiences were amazed by the huge contrast of the gladiators, Adam and Blake were trying to slaughter one another in the battle field, their gazes were cold and sharp. The scene went wrong when they turned all soft and loving for each other, the muscular monster became polite and gentle, the icy assassin showed how needy and longing for cares deep down.

 

The erotic display left the audiences boners and orgasms, they witnessed the intimate bonding and hardcore mating between Adam and Blake.

 

“Wow……” The king was speechless, he was going to laugh at the gladiators, but the graphics corrected him, the sex scene was better than he expected. “Interesting.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to reveal where the idea came from,  
> http://oglaf.com/sport/
> 
> The site has many funny comics, (18+), I'm sure you will find it amusing. 
> 
> Btw, thank you for reading my fic :]


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it takes so long, I addicted to World of Warcraft which completely consumed most of my time.  
> Thank you :]

“Six millions,”

 

“No.” Blake’s hammer slammed on the metal, every strikes made the metal flattened and closer to the shape of long sword.

 

“Six millions for each of you,” Usher waited for the blacksmith to drop his hammer and take the deal.

 

“No.” Blake turned to the arena owner.

 

“No one has to die, I grantee.”

 

“Hahaha!” Of cause the audience won’t demand blood this time, they want more sex spectacles. “No way, man.”

 

Blake is a free man now, his nephew was cured, he brought a bigger land to open his blacksmith shop, his days of gladiator ended weeks ago.

 

“Why not, just one harmless fight and you get six millions.”

 

“Because I don’t want to,” Adam appeared behind Usher, walked to his giant and pressed a kiss on Blake’s lips. “We don’t need the money, we are tired of going back to arena.”

Adam never liked the way people look at his torso, not to mention having sex in front of thousands of audience.

 

There was a clinic next to Blake’s stall, Blake spent the rest of his prize money to brought back Adam’s freedom and split half of his land to the assassin to run a clinic.

 

“How about a private fight in the palace? Our king will be the only audience this time.”

 

“Stop it, Usher.” Adam signaled Usher to leave. Thanks to the creepy king, Adam lives, but they already started anew, there is no way that they are going back. “Or I break you in half.”

 

“Easy, I just leave now, but do find me if you change your mind.”

 

* * *

 

 

Adam finished curing his patients in the afternoon, he could spend the rest of the night with Blake if no emergency happens.

 

Ping! Ping! Ping! Ping! The sound of hammer striking never stopped since morning, Adam didn't feel annoyed at all, he could close his eyes and picture topless Blake forging weapons, he could enjoy Blake's unintended display of muscles through each strike.

 

When he stealth to Blake's stall, he peeked at the sexy blacksmith. Same as he expected, Blake was topless, sweats shattered from forehead to waist. Focused on the forging process, Blake looked concentrated, eyes squeezed and his face tensed. Adam found Blake was smoking hot when he is working, all he could think of was sex with Blake.

 

Adam bounced to the back of the blacksmith, hooked his arms around Blake's thick waist, face rubbed on his sweaty body shamelessly.

 

“Babe, I have to work.” Blake was forging metal into the shape of a long sword, Blake couldn’t focus while Adam was distracting him.

 

 

“Nuuuuummm.” Adam ignored his complain, inhaled deeply for Blake's scent, tongue licked his sweat playfully, fingers shifted up to toy with Blake's hairy chest.

 

“Just wait for me for another hour, just let me finish bending the iron.” Blake already used to the heat of the furnace after all these years of smithing, but Adam's touch wrecked his senses, the desire of taking off clothes raged on. "Damn. I hate ya."

 

Blake pushed Adam aside brutally, headed direct to the stall entrance. Placed a ‘Closed’ sign and lifted Adam up oh his arms.

 

* * *

 

 

Back to where they met in the first time, Blake lifted Adam down in theVerdantis river.

 

“Did your arms tired?"  
 

 

“Yeah, ya are fucking heavy.” Blake chucked, he was just kidding, he never felt tired of carrying Adam.

 

“How dare you?” Adam frowned and charged to the blacksmith, Blake embraced him and pressed his lips on Adam, hands shifted to Adam's shirt and trousers respectively, undressed him skillfully in seconds.

 

In the pale moonlight, Adam's torso looked particularly white and slim, his body tattoos shattered around his chest to forearms. Adam wanted to hide the mark of salve with tattoos to distract people attentions, Blake always noticed Adam subconsciously hiding the mark of salve on his wrist.

 

Blake was distracted by Adam's gorgeousness before he realized they were in the middle of the river, leaned at the huge rock. Adam was on his lap, rested peacefully, enjoyed the way Blake's fingers tangled with his hair. His body fell on Blake, his back touched Blake's chest while Blake stopped petting his hair.

 

His waist was locked tight by the giant's arms, Adam rested his head on Blake's shoulder, rubbed his nose on Blake's bearded jaw.

 

"Considering Usher's offer?"  Adam saw his giant thinking.

 

"No, I won't force ya on doing something ya don't want to, I didn't want to share ya either."

 

"Oh really, then why did you force me to suck your cock last night?" Adam chuckled and leaned up to kiss Blake's jaw.

 

"C'mon. Ya're far too willing to suck it, ya wanted it. I didn't force ya, I asked ya nicely." Blake kissed Adam's lips when Adam was going to say something back. "Don't ya like it?"

 

"No, I don't like it." Adam teased. "I fucking love it." Adam hated giving blowjob when he was a salve, but he wanted it with Blake, loved the physical pleasure he gave to the giant and the emotion commitment to each other’s, not to mention Blake's extraordinary size.

 

"Babe, ya are making me horny." His body tightened up when he heard Adam's confession. Adam could feel Blake's erection under water, he turned his position on Blake's lap, faced the giant and pressed himself down on Blake's length. "Fuck, babe. Ya are prefect."

 

Blake's wet erection entered Adam easily, but it still painfully hurt Adam. Adam smiled weakly while his face twisted in pain. "Blake……Blake."

 

Priceless, Adam was not born for anyone except him, his possessiveness outweighed the temptation of sky-high prize money. 

 

"Babe, I got ya." Blake's palm slide along Adam, hip rocked up against Adam's, the hot warm wall of Adam became more addicting under the cold river water, tempting him to press deeper.

 

Adam's responds made Blake to believe that he is the only person who can satisfy his babe, made he to believe that he is Adam's hero.

 

Adam's arms hooked around Blake's neck, Adam could felt hot breathes exhaled from his giant. He loved the way Blake looks at him, gazes fixed on his body, his lips and his face,  Blake's eyes filled with cares and love, telling Adam that he is loved by the giant.

 

Moonlight once again landed on Adam's torso, his innocent pale white skin glow like lantern with pattern of tattoos. Blake stopped thrusting, lost consciousness in admiring the sexiest creature in the world.

 

"What's on your mind?" Adam didn't like the sudden stop of ramming, palms grabbed Blake's bearded cheeks and pulled in for a deep kiss, dragged Blake back in reality.

 

"Ya're so beautiful," Blake's word blushed up Adam's cheeks.

 

"Ya are the one, I'm sure." They have been together from two months after the battle, they moved together, worked next stall, physically attached every night, emotionally connected every second. "Adam, I want to be with ya forever."

 

"The best thing of my life is every morning waking up, seeing ya lay in my arms, being able to love ya and making love with ya." Blake continued ramming up against Adam while he expressed his love for his sobbing baby boy.

 

"I'm…… I'm yours. I belong to you. My body, my soul and my love, you own everything. I love you, Blake." Adam sank on Blake's arms when his body was once again filled with hot fluid.

 

"I promise ya, I'll take care of ya till death do us part." The words leaked from Blake's lips slow, every syllable jolted Adam like thunder, Blake asked. He never expected this soon, he thought it would be later, maybe a few years after living together.

 

"Blake, I……" That face, that dimples and the smile, Adam couldn't think how to respond, in fact he didn't have to. "You got me for the rest of my life."

 

The gladiators seal their commitment under the moonlight and their fates crossed and combined in the river where they encountered their true love.

 

 


End file.
